


O anjo de cabelo rosa

by nanananananalu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu
Summary: Yukhei encontra um garoto de cabelo rosa e fica completamente encantado.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	O anjo de cabelo rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_L/gifts).



\- Eu estou apaixonado. - Yukhei comentou após entrar no quarto e se jogar em sua cama.

\- Jura? É a primeira vez… Nesta semana. - Yangyang comentou, soando totalmente desinteressado, sem nem erguer os olhos do livro a sua frente.

\- É sério.

\- Você disse a mesma coisa todas as outras vezes.

\- É  _ diferente _ dessa vez, Liu. - insistiu, ignorando o “aham” desinteressado de Yangyang. - Ele está em uma das minhas turmas e eu não acredito que não o vi antes, ele só pode ser a pessoa mais bonita da Terra, na verdade deve ser um anjo, só pode ser, com aquele cabelo rosa-

\- Espera, cabelo rosa? - Yangyang interrompeu, virando-se na direção de Yukhei pela primeira vez desde o momento em que ele entrou no dormitório que dividiam. - Qual é o nome dele?

\- Eu… Não sei? - respondeu, mas a resposta soou mais como uma pergunta. Yangyang revirou os olhos e pegou seu celular, pressionando algumas vezes na tela antes de virar o aparelho na direção de Yukhei.

\- É ele?

\- Não, mas ele também é muito bonito. - Yukhei disse após ver a tela do celular, a qual exibia o instagram de um tal de Taeyong.

\- Ok, você não está apaixonado pelo primo do Mark. Vamos ao próximo cabelo rosa.

\- Como eu nunca fiquei sabendo que Mark tem um deus grego como primo? E quantas pessoas nessa universidade tem cabelo rosa?

\- Um: ele sabia que você ia ter essa reação. Dois: muitas. - Yangyang respondeu antes de virar novamente a tela para Yukhei. - É ele?

\- Sim! - Quase pulou da cama para segurar o celular, passando os olhos pelo  _ feed _ do instagram deste outro rapaz de cabelo rosa. - Espera, como você sabe quem é ele?

\- Eu conheço pessoas. - a resposta não satisfez Yukhei, que ficou encarando Yangyang até ele continuar a explicar. - O nome dele é Dong Sicheng e ele faz parte do grupo de dança do Kunhang, eu estive em alguns ensaios com o Dejun-

\- Oh, sim, o seu  _ crush _ . - Yukhei interrompeu.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. - Yangyang então prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido parado. - Sicheng é legal e dança bem.

Yukhei continuou olhando as fotos de Sicheng. - Tomara que ele goste de garotos.

\- Eu diria que as chances são grandes. - Yangyang apertou em uma foto de Sicheng com Ten. - Você já deve saber que Ten é o atual presidente do comitê lgbt+ da universidade.

\- E se eu não souber nem que existe um comitê lgbt+ na universidade?

\- Eu nem me surpreendo, você passa muito tempo se apaixonando por cada menino que encontra pra se preocupar com as atividades universitárias.

\- Suas palavras me magoam, Yangyang.

\- Essa é a intenção. Olha a legenda. - Yukhei fez o que Yangyang disse, encontrando a frase “Mais uma reunião concluída com sucesso!” acompanhada de um emoji de arco-íris. - Sicheng faz parte do comitê.

\- Amo quando a vida é justa. - Yukhei disse, um largo sorriso ocupando seu rosto.

  
  
  


\- AMO QUANDO A VIDA É JUSTA!

Yangyang quase caiu da cadeira após Yukhei entrar no quarto gritando e batendo a porta.

\- O que foi dessa vez? - perguntou, ajeitando os óculos.

\- Me pergunta quem é meu parceiro pro próximo trabalho.

\- Quem é seu parceiro pro próximo trabalho, Xuxi? - Yangyang questionou com uma voz monótona, contendo a vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Dong Sicheng! - jogou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro em seguida. - Isso significa que eu vou passar um tempão com ele e agora tenho o número dele!

\- Uau. É o maior avanço que você já teve com um dos garotos que gostou, estou impressionado.

\- Vou levar isso como um elogio apesar de ter quase certeza de que você foi irônico.

\- E fui mesmo. - Yangyang voltou sua atenção aos livros, mas Yukhei parecia disposto a continuar falando sobre Sicheng pelo resto do dia. Yangyang apenas suspirou, deixando Yukhei falar e se concentrando nas palavras do livro em sua frente.

  
  
  
  
  


Se Yukhei dissesse que não estava nervoso para se encontrar com Sicheng, seria mentira.

Os dois haviam trocado apenas algumas palavras para combinar o dia em que se encontrariam para fazer o trabalho, mas Yukhei ficava mais ansioso a cada mensagem de Sicheng que chegava em seu celular. E agora, no fatídico dia, Yukhei sentia que provavelmente ia tropeçar nos próprios pés e fazer algo estúpido na frente de Sicheng.

\- Você provavelmente vai mesmo fazer algo estúpido. - Yangyang disse após Yukhei externar suas preocupações. - Mas esse é quem você é, ao menos ele vai conhecer o verdadeiro Xuxi logo de uma vez.

\- Encorajador, Yangyang. Muito encorajador. - Yukhei disse, sarcástico.

\- Eu sei.

Combinaram um café como ponto de encontro e Sicheng já estava lá quando Yukhei chegou. Avistou o cabelo rosa do mais velho em uma das mesas e respirou fundo antes de caminhar até onde o outro estava, concentrando-se em não tropeçar nos próprios pés. Conseguiu fazer o caminho até a mesa sem acidentes, mas Sicheng o cumprimentou com um sorriso e Yukhei precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não desfalecer ali mesmo.

Pediram algo para comer antes de começarem a falar sobre o trabalho. Yukhei sabia que devia estar prestando atenção ao que Sicheng dizia, mas estava mais concentrado no movimento dos lábios do mais velho ao formar as palavras do que no conteúdo do que era dito. Sabia também que logo estaria com problemas por não estar contribuindo com o trabalho, uma vez que era o mais velho quem mais falava enquanto ele apenas assentia com a cabeça. Mas não conseguia parar de olhar para Sicheng e pensar no quanto ele estava bonito e como a sua voz soava bonita, ainda que Yukhei ainda não estivesse focado no que ele dizia.

\- Yukhei. - Sicheng chamou, despertando o mais novo de seu transe - Pode comprar uma água pra mim?

Yukhei não pensou duas vezes antes de assentir, se levantar e ir até o balcão, voltando com uma garrafa de água alguns instantes depois.

\-  _ Good boy _ . - Sicheng disse assim que Yukhei colocou a garrafa na mesa, a frase e o sorriso desarmando Yukhei completamente. - Obrigado.

Se Yukhei estava com dificuldades para se concentrar antes, ficou tudo ainda mais difícil depois disso.

  
  
  
  


\- Eu estou lascado. - Yukhei comentou tristemente após se jogar em sua cama e abraçar o travesseiro.

\- O que Sicheng fez? - Yangyang perguntou, deitado em sua própria cama sem tirar os olhos do celular.

\- Ele me chamou de  _ good boy _ . - Yukhei murmurou.

\- Em inglês?

\- Uhum.

\- E atingiu diretamente o seu  _ praise kink _ ?

\- Uhum.

\- E agora você está triste porque quer que ele transe com você, mas não sabe como pedir?

\- Exatamente.

\- É, você está mesmo lascado.

\- Obrigado por confirmar meu diagnóstico. - falou com sarcasmo e revirou os olhos apesar de Yangyang não ver por ainda não estar olhando para si. - Agora é a hora em que você me ajuda.

\- O que você quer que eu faça? É você que tem que se resolver com ele.

\- Você pode, sei lá, me dar um conselho. Eu não posso chegar nele dizendo isso, primeiro porque eu fico totalmente atrapalhado quando tenho que falar com ele e também porque eu nem sei se ele está interessado em mim.

\- Eu acho que ele não te chamaria de  _ good boy _ se não estivesse. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

\- Quem diria que alguém que parece tanto um anjo poderia me arrasar assim. - comentou com um bico nos lábios.

\- Dizem que anjos podem ser maus também. Você queria um conselho, aqui vai meu conselho. - Yangyang disse, finalmente olhando para Yukhei. - Fale com ele.

\- É isso? - Yukhei protestou, vendo Yangyang se levantar da cama e colocar sua carteira e celular nos bolsos, indo até a porta e calçando seus sapatos. - E ainda por cima você vai me abandonar?

\- Sim, é isso. E eu vou sair porque, ao contrário de você, eu resolvo a minha situação com as pessoas que gosto e por isso tenho um encontro.

\- Mentira.

\- Verdade.

\- Você não resolveu a situação com o Dejun coisa nenhuma, foi ele que resolveu e te chamou pra sair. Eu te conheço, Liu Yangyang.

\- Eu aceitei, então não deixo de ter resolvido a situação. Agora, a menos que você pretenda levantar daí e fazer alguma coisa a respeito do seu  _ crush _ , divirta-se se afundando na sua tristeza.

\- Eu já te disse que você é um péssimo amigo?

\- Também te amo, Xuxi. - Yangyang disse e acenou, saindo do dormitório.

Yukhei colocou o travesseiro no rosto e gritou em frustração.

  
  
  
  


\- Como você diz a uma pessoa que quer que ela transe contigo? - foi a primeira coisa que Yukhei disse a Kun quando o mais velho abriu a porta de seu quarto no dormitório. Kunhang, o colega de quarto de Kun, estava fora, então Yukhei aproveitou o momento para conversar sobre o que o afligia.

\- Boa tarde pra você também, Xuxi. - Kun disse com um sorriso, sentando-se em sua cama após deixar Yukhei entrar e fechar a porta. - Isso é sobre o menino de cabelo rosa?

\- Sim, Sicheng. Ele é tão  _ dom _ , ugh. - disse, indo até a cama e deitando a cabeça no colo de Kun. - E nem parece, com aquela cara fofa e o cabelo de algodão doce. Achei até que ele fosse  _ sub _ , mas no final eu é que estou totalmente  _ sub  _ por causa dele.

\- Você está  _ sub _ praticamente o tempo todo, Xuxi. - Kun disse com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Yukhei com uma mão. - É o  _ switch _ mais submisso que eu conheço.

\- Isso não vem ao caso. - Yukhei rebateu, um bico em seus lábios. - Yangyang disse que Sicheng faz as coisas de propósito, mas eu não tenho certeza. Talvez ele seja assim com todo mundo e isso não tenha nada a ver comigo.

\- Pelas coisas que você me contou, eu acho bem difícil isso não ser de propósito. Se ele fosse assim com todos, Yangyang saberia, não? Eles não se conhecem?

\- É, ele provavelmente saberia… Mas o que eu faço se isso for mesmo sobre mim? - perguntou, virando-se no colchão para deitar de barriga para cima e olhar para Kun. - Mal consegui falar com ele sobre o trabalho, que dirá sobre outras coisas.

\- Pelo que consigo ver, ele está testando as suas reações pra ver até onde ele pode ir. E acho que ele vai vir até você quando perceber que você corresponde.

\- Espero que você esteja certo.

  
  
  
  


Ten e seus colegas de casa deram uma festa.

Yukhei gostava bastante de festas - ele e a porção de universitários que ocuparam o lugar - e as festas na casa de Ten tinham fama de ser as melhores. Yukhei já esteve em algumas delas e podia confirmar que os eventos faziam jus à fama.

Yangyang foi também porque aparentemente Dejun estaria lá. Yukhei gostaria de poder passar a noite acompanhando o desenvolvimento de relacionamento do seu amigo, mas tinha outros assuntos mais importantes para lidar. Seu próprio desenvolvimento de relacionamento era um deles.

Talvez Yukhei tivesse passado mais tempo do que o normal se arrumando - Yangyang diria que sim - após saber que Sicheng estaria na festa. Agora que estava na casa de Ten, estava de pé em um canto da sala, bebendo qualquer coisa alcoólica em um copo descartável e tentando não parecer que estava procurando por Sicheng. Conseguia ver Yangyang e Dejun dançando em uma parte da sala e Ten com o deus grego de cabelo rosa que agora Yukhei sabia ser primo de Kunhang, mas nem sinal de quem ele queria ver.

Após suspirar, Yukhei virou o resto da bebida que estava em seu copo e foi até a cozinha para pegar mais álcool. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas ele as manteve assim, usando a pouca luz que entrava pela porta e pelas janelas para ir até o freezer (e batendo o pé em uma cadeira no processo). Ergueu a porta do freezer e ficou passando os olhos pelas garrafas que estavam lá dentro, tentando escolher algo que quisesse beber. Alguém entrou na cozinha e acendeu a luz, mas Yukhei continuou o que estava fazendo.

\- Ei. - Yukhei bateu a cabeça na porta do freezer no processo de se erguer o mais rápido que podia após ouvir a voz. Quando voltou-se para a origem da voz, encontrou quem ele esperava.

\- Você veio. - Sicheng disse, um sorriso largo em seu rosto.

\- Eu vim. - Yukhei falou, sentindo as mãos suarem por causa da proximidade de Sicheng e por ele soar tanto como se estivesse esperando por Yukhei. Uma das mãos de Sicheng instalou-se na cintura de Yukhei, que sentiu como se suas pernas estivessem se transformando em geléia.

\- Eu queria mesmo te ver. - apesar de Sicheng ser mais baixo do que Yukhei, toda a sua presença fazia Yukhei se sentir menor, mas de um jeito bom.

\- É?

\- É. Você queria me ver também?

Yukhei se considerava uma pessoa bastante confiante. Ele não era tímido, não tinha problemas para flertar com as pessoas e tinha bastante autoconfiança. Mas tudo isso parecia se esvair quando ele estava perto de Sicheng.

\- Queria. - Yukhei respondeu. Sentindo sua boca seca, passou a língua pelos lábios e percebeu Sicheng acompanhar o movimento.

\- Eu vou te beijar agora, ok? - Sicheng disse, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo de Yukhei.

\- Ok. - Yukhei respondeu.

Os lábios de Sicheng tocaram os seus e Yukhei se sentiu como se fosse chorar de tanta animação. Finalmente,  _ finalmente _ ele estava beijando Sicheng. E era maravilhoso.

  
  


\- Você está andando com cara de quem transou. - Yangyang comentou na tarde seguinte quando Yukhei entrou no dormitório.

\- Porque eu transei. - Yukhei disse com um largo sorriso antes de se jogar em sua cama.

\- Eu quero detalhes.

\- E por que eu te contaria?

\- É assim que você trata a pessoa que te deu apoio durante todo esse dilema? - Yangyang perguntou, colocando a mão no peito. - Cadê a sua gratidão?

\- Tem razão, preciso lembrar de agradecer ao Kun.

\- Ok, seu ingrato. Mas fique você sabendo que Dejun esteve aqui ontem… - Yukhei mordeu o lábio, tentando se conter para não perguntar nada. Teria que segurar a curiosidade. - E nós transamos na sua cama.

Yukhei se jogou no chão com um grito, ouvindo a risada de Yangyang ecoar pelo quarto.


End file.
